Return of the Mandalorians
by Deathwatchcommando
Summary: After Sabine Wren found her clan and Gar Saxon died the Mandalorian Clans and Houses have one by one joined the Rebellion, Tracyn vizsla son of Pre vizsla and leader of the death watch has joined the rebellion, what will happen when him and two other Soldiers from death watch join the ghost crew for a mission? OCxOC.


A man was standing on a platform looking out into the wilderness taking in the morning calls of the birds and the sun rise, Jaclyn vizsla had been fighting the empire for 3 years, 3 years he has seen his fellow brothers and sisters of Deathwatch fall victim to the ever growing kill list of the empire and 3 years since his mother has been killed.

Jaclyn sighed and turned around to the camp where he and his fellow mandalorians have taken refuge from the tyranny of the empire, when he was walking down to the camp a Mandalorian ran up to him "Sir! Sir! You've got a transmission!" Jaclyn nodded and headed down to a tent where two Guards stood at attention and stood aside.

When he headed inside there were only two mandalorians, a male and female decked out in full mando armour, Jaclyn headed towards the holo table and pressed the red button.

"Who's this? How did you contact me?" Jaclyn growled through the transmission, a male voice replied back through "uhh it's the rebellion and um…. I have called to ask you something" Jaclyn's raised his eyebrows but continued on "I want to talk to your superior!"

"Uh ok… hello?" a different voice came through this time "i'm commander sato of the rebel alliance" Jaclyn again raised his eyebrows "and why would I want to join this rebellion when my men are better equipped and superior in battle?" and groan came through "yes i know about your warriors but i have called because we need your help" silence was the only thing heard until Jaclyn replied "turn on your holo projector I want to see who i'm talking to before i make my decision" a sigh was heard with silence when a man appeared "alright but one more question, why would I risk the safety of Death watch when Gar Saxon is in command of Mandalore? And who is apart of the Empire?" commander Sato looked surprised "you haven't heard? Gar Saxon is dead".

"What? That traitor is dead?" Sato nodded "Yes" Jaclyn smiled "then in that case….. I accept prepare for us tomorrow" the Commander nodded "we will be pleased to meet you in person, i will send you our coordinates" and with that the transmission ended.

Jaclyn smiled "Dem! tell the warriors to meet me in the square!" Jaclyn told his second in command while walking out of the tent and into the centre of the camp.

When all the warriors of Death Watch gathered in the square Jaclyn spoke "Warriors of Death Watch! it has also came to my attention that the traitor Gar Saxon is dead!" applause and whoops of joy rang through the crowd "Alright calm down, everyone gather your weapons, armor and anything important we will be joining the rebellion tomorrow!" the Mandalorians gathered nodded there heads "alright that is all dismissed!"

When the next day came the Death watch camp was packed away and where stood tents and watch towers was nothing but Mandalorian ships heading into space, when all the ships (all 100) were ready they all jumped to hyperspace and headed to the rebels base.

When the ships came out of hyperspace in front of them were 2 hammerhead ships and one 10 A-wings, in the main ship which Jaclyn was in a transmission came through "This is phoenix 2 identify" Jaclyn pressed the transmission button and responded back "This Is Jaclyn Vizsla, leader of Death Watch" a couple of seconds later a reply came back "acknowledged you are clear to the surface".

When all the fighters and shuttles landed Jaclyn was faced with the entire rebellion and at front was the man from the holo Commander sato, A woman who he new as Mon Mothma and a twi'lek with 2 humans and a lasat.

"Welcome to Atollion Jaclyn Vizsla" commander sato spoke up and moved forward with his hand out, "this looks like a good base" Jaclyn exclaimed while returning the handshake, Jaclyn took off his helmet where he saw surprised faces from the rebels, "Thank you, i'm sorry for being rude but how old are you?" Jaclyn smiled "i'm eighteen".

When the introductions were finished and the Mandalorians were shown where they would sleep Jaclyn joined the rebels leaders who were around a holo table, "ahh Jaclyn thank you for joining us, if you wouldn't mind I would like you to join the Ghost crew on a mission and if you want you can bring two of your warriors with you" Jaclyn nodded "alright when are we leaving?" "tomorrow" Jaclyn nodded "alright i'll see you guys tomorrow" Jaclyn nodded to the ghost crew and headed back to join his men.


End file.
